


Indeed, it was a shitty day.

by sleeping_bunnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Explicit Language, F/M, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_bunnie/pseuds/sleeping_bunnie
Summary: You spent your day at work wondering why you had yet to receive a text from your boyrfriend. In the end, you thought, you felt better when you didn't know.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Indeed, it was a shitty day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone. After a long time of not writing I had a sudden urge to write some angst for Haikyuu ! This is actually inspired by someone in my life so I feel a bit bad for that person right now even though it inspired me to write.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is actually the first time for me to write somthing in that language so if you have some critics and advice on how I can improve, feel free to reach out to me, it would help me a lot !
> 
> Have a nice time reading~

It was dark when you finally got out of work. You shivered and adjusted your coat when you felt how cold the wind was that night. It was late January so it wasn’t surprising to feel so cold but every day you couldn’t help but wish for a soft warm breeze to brush against your skin. Advancing to where you parked your car in the morning, you sighed loudly. You didn’t want to go home. Your boyfriend hasn’t responded to your texts all day and you figured it was because he was pouting. Why, you had no idea, but knowing Tooru, it was surely something futile. Your boyfriend of two years had the irritating tendency to act like a child and be upset over every little thing and you ended up arguing pretty often because of it. 

The perspective of another conflict wasn’t sitting well with your body and you felt a headache taking place as you started your car and drove to your shared apartment. On your way, you thoughtfully searched through your memories if you had done something that could have made Oikawa angry, but nothing came to mind. You shrugged and tried to think about something else since you knew your boyfriend was going to spill the tea as soon as you entered the house anyway. He was probably already waiting for you on the couch since his practices ended an hour before your work. You didn’t know why he chose to imitate a mother scolding her child when he was unhappy, but the scene was pretty funny when it was with someone else that he was arguing.

The car ride was silent, and you only realised now that you haden’t played any music. You were usually always singing in your car but today you didn’t feel like it. Even though nothing had happened yet, your body felt heavy and when you got off your car, you took a few unsteady steps and swallowed the lump in your throat.  
As you were in front of your door, you took a long breath, trying not to focus on the unsettling feeling you had in the pit of your stomach. You felt odd, like something not very good was going to happen and you didn’t like it one bit.

You opened the door, putting on a casual face and greeted Tooru like you always did.

“Hey, I’m home !”

Your voice sounded less than enthusiastic but what annoyed you more was that nobody answered you. You frowned since now you were definitely right about your boyfriend being upset, secretly hoping that you were just overthinking again. 

The TV was on, so you immediately went to the living room to find Tooru sitting on the couch, his arms folded and watching the big screen as if he was trying to pierce a hole in it. You swallowed a smile at the sight because he definitely looked like a child like that and your gaze went to his best friend who was on the counter, on his phone.

“Hello, Hajime, it’s nice to see you.” You said with a little smile as you dropped your bag on the kitchen table.

“Hi, sorry for intruding.” He responded before glancing at Oikawa who remained silent. 

You shook your head to Tooru’s best friend and sat on the coach next to him.

“So,” you started playfully, “What has gotten you so quiet Tooru-chan ? It’s rare enough to be appreciated !” You laughed trying vainly to lighten his mood. 

At that, he whipped his head and looked you dead in the eyes. Whoops, looks like you made it even worse. He was watching you like a cat before catching a mouse and you couldn’t help the irritation you felt at the comparison. You didn’t like that it was the man you loved that was looking at you like you were someone he needed to take down, but you held his gaze, waiting for him to speak up. 

It took a minute or so.

“What has gotten me quiet you say ?” He started, his voice taunting. “Hmmm, I don’t know. What’s the only thing that gets me so worked up all the time, I wonder?” He took a voice full of wonder. This was just the first part of the show, the disdain and mockery just before the storm. 

“Volleyball, obviously.” You answered casually as if it was the most evident thing on Earth. 

You couldn’t help but provoke him when he was like this. If he wanted to play his game, you were in.

You turned your head slightly as Iwaizumi got up and went to your small balcony, kindly giving you the privacy to sort through your problems even though both of you knew that Tooru wasn’t the type to speak quietly about everything. The latter straightened himself and you heard him inhale.

“You’re cheating on me.”

That was it. The bomb was dropped, his eyes not leaving you in order to catch the tiniest thing that could betray you. At his words however, you couldn’t help but chuckle as you watched your boyfriend incredulously.

“That’s it ?” You responded relieved albeit dumbfounded by his allegation. “You sulked all day just because you think I’m cheating on you ? And there I was worried I had done something bad to you.” You finally laughed at him. You really were relieved that you didn't do anything wrong.

He, on the other hand, was not laughing. The sour look he was giving you told you that he was still not believing you yet.

“You think that’s funny ? That it’s nothing ?” His voice taking a higher pitch. “Stop playing dumb and take responsibility for your actions.” He spat. 

“Just what the fuck are you talking about ?” You replied, completely bewildered of the seriousness of his accusations.

“I’m talking about how you go and fuck around with that bastard Kuroo ! And don’t deny anything ‘cause I got proof !” He told you angrily but seemingly proud of having something to back up his words.

“And what would that be ?” You asked curious about what kind of bullshit he wasgoing to come up with.

“This !” He almost yelled, shoving his phone at your face. 

The screen showed a picture of the Nekoma Highschool voleyball team at the reunion Lev held in his big house last week. Apparently, some of your friends uploaded pictures of the party on social medias and surely it was there that Tooru found the picture. Everyone was gathered in a group picture and you were on the left side next to Kuroo, while pulling Yaku’s hair so that you could mess up his face in the picture. 

“I don’t see what's the problem in it though.” You sighed after inspecting the picture for good measure even though you knew his claims were nothing but false.

“So you think it’s normal for some sly bastard to have his arm around your waist like that ? When you have a boyfriend more importantly.” He added, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh God, Tooru, stop with that already,” you warned. “How many times should I tell you that I don’t care about anyone except you.” You groaned, your headache was stronger now and with how things were escalating you were sure it would only worsen.

“No!” He snapped. “I’m tired of telling you every time that he's interested in you so stop playing dumb already !”

Okay, so now he was starting to get real mad. But you too were growing more and more irritated because it was the ninth time you had this fight. You and Kuroo where friends since high school, well you were Yaku’s friend at first but when he introduced you to his team and you got along with everyone so well that you still kept in touch years after graduation. There has never been anything going between you and Tetsurou and you didn’t understand why since day one your boyfriend has been wary of him. You understood that your friend’s flirty manners could surprise people, but it’s been two years with Oikawa and he still couldn’t understand what the word “friends” meant.

“Really Tooru, I’m getting tired of it. Stop thinking he likes me and even if it was true -which is definitely not- I wouldn’t leave you,” you looked at him seriously this time. “You know how serious I am about relationships, so how could I do this ?” Now you were starting to get sad at the fact that your boyfriend was so serious about you cheating on him.

“But you know he’s sneaky,” he grumbled. “I’m sure he’s trying to snatch you away, if not, he wouldn’t have touched you like that,” he protested, pointing at his phone where you could still see the picture.

“I appreciate the trust you have in me Tooru.” You said sarcastically. 

His eyes softened a bit at your words and he gently took your hand in his while persisting.

“Babe, you know it’s not you I don’t trust, it’s the others,” he sighed. “Every time I see his face, I’m reminded at how much he knows you better than me since you know him from highschool,” he pauses, his eyes now demanding. “So please, be a good girlfriend and stop hanging out with him.”

“What ? You shrieked. “What the fuck did you s-”

“At least, please, see him less.” He pleaded sensing that he’d hit a nerve.

That was it. You ran out of patience. You jerked his hand off yours and got to your feet, fuming. You looked into his eyes, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Y’know what, fuck off Tooru,” you started your tirade. “Stop being so insecure every time I’m with someone else, okay ?” His head jerked up, his pride clearly hurt by your words. “You’re fucking pissing me off, every time asking me to report everything I do when I’m alone. Do you think you’re my mom ? My dad ?” You asked rhetorically. “Well, fuck no ‘cause neither did this kind of shit to me !” You were now almost screaming at him, pretty sure that Iwaizumi in the balcony was cringing at your vocabulary. 

But you couldn’t help the irritation that was now overtaking you. You had always told him not to boss you around. You hated jealous people and you couldn’t stand anyone telling you what to do, boyfriend or not. You had informed him that you were against being oppressed in a relationship and it was something that you both agreed to before getting together, that you wouldn’t overstep each other’s boundaries. But now that you looked back at it, he never really respected your limits, always pushing you to do whatever he wanted and you obliged because you always wanted to make him happy. 

You took a big breath while he winced at the fact that you had compared him to your parents.

“In fact, you don’t respect me, do you ?” You let out while he looked like he didn’t really understand why you were saying that. After all, he must’ve been thinking of himself as the perfect boyfriend, caring, loving and protective. “Tooru, I warned you not to be that kind of obsessive boyfriend who orders his girlfriend around, right ?” You told him, a bit uneasy because it was the first time that you accused him of something so serious.

“What ? I’m not-”

“Didn’t you just try to keep me from seeing my friend because you were jealous ?” You pointed out.

“It’s not like that ! I just want to keep him from flirting with you.” Tooru denied.

“Oh, then isn’t it better if you keep me here all day ? So Kuroo or anyone else won’t see me anymore and I could only be with you alone, giving you all the love and affection you want, tending to your every need like the perfect little girlfriend, what do you think” You attack him clearly disgusted at the thought of him doing that. 

This seemed to not sit well with him since he abruptly rose from his seat, his taller form now dominating you. His face was red and his jaw slacked, a sign that he was keeping himself from lashing out, if his tightly clenched fists hanging at his sides weren’t obvious enough.

“Stop saying I’m a psycho,” he warned, voice low. “You know I’m doing this because I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” He continued, his expression unwavering.  
“Hah, you do know that it’s exactly what these psychos say, right ?” You mocked him, not really taking his excuse into account. It was such a silly thing to say. 

Mockery seemed to not do any good though, because at your words, his entire face twitched, your boyfriend sporting an expression of pure fury. His right arm raising upwards and before you knew it, you were on the ground, a loud thud echoing in the room. You lifted a hand to your temple where you now felt a throbbing pain and looked up to the one responsible of your current state, absolutely astonished. 

Then, Iwaizumi came back running in the living room, he seemed to have heard you fall from outside your balcony and he, too, was shocked at the scene in front of him. Oikawa was looking at you unmoving, but his face was sporting a horrified expression that was totally new to you. You heard his friend scream at him as he was helping you on your feet and you were grateful he was helping you get up because you felt dizzy and you didn’t know if it was because of the pain or all the emotions going through your mind at that moment. What you did know though, was that Oikawa had definitely made a big mistake. 

“Wow…” You let out a laugh, the shock still clear on your features. You haven’t totally processed yet that it was your boyfriend that actually hit you. 

“I’m sorry !” He cried, reaching for you but you took a step back bringing Hajime with you in the process. “Really,” he tried to explain. “I don’t know wh-”

“You’re such a baby Oikawa,” you cut him, he pursed his lips as he heard you call him by his family name. “I let you whine, pout, and throw tantrums like you’re some twelve years old brat, I let it pass just because I love you, I give you everything you want me to, even if I do NOT, just because I love you,” you repeated. “And then you still ask me to give to you, you still have the indecency to accuse me of things I never did, hell, you even go as far as hitting me !” You paused to catch your breath. “But who the fuck do you think you are, huh ? After everything that I went through you really thought I was going to let a bastard like you burden me ?” You let out a dry laugh and narrow your eyes at his baffled expression. It was the first time you spoke so lowly of him and that obviously caught him off guard. “You were very much wrong about me Oikawa. So now I’m gonna get you the fuck outta my life,” He opened his mouth to protest but you continued. “I’ll get my stuff out of the apartment in the next few days, and after this I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

As you finished talking, you gently nudged Hajime and he released his grip on you. Then, you grabbed your bag and without casting a single glance behind you, you headed to the front door. Both of them seemed stunned at your words but you still heard Oikawa call after you before closing the door, and you heard his friend telling him to shut up, smart enough to know that it was pointless for Oikawa to follow after you.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà. That's it. It's sad, I know, angst is the only thing I'm good at. Still hope you enjoyed it, though :) Thanks for reading~


End file.
